The Red Eyes of a Creator
by Emily96
Summary: Sarah thinks she's alone, but she has a great family she doesn't know about yet.  When she meets her friends, family, and her creator.  How will she react?
1. Chapter 1

Hey okay I know I cant write as well as stephenie meyer but you know i'll try.

* * *

April 2, 1931

I was just hiking. The setting sun was dancing through the gaps in the canopy. It was getting late and I really should go back home, but I just couldn't go back to that scene. My father had died thirteen years ago, I was only one. I don't remember what he looked like, but that wasn't why I couldn't go back home. My mother had just died this morning. I was left with no one. Both sets of grandparents died within the last ten years and both of my parents didn't have any siblings. I was completely alone and yet I felt like I wasn't. Maybe it was just because I was alone and upset and in the woods. There had been a lot of stories in the paper lately about mysterious disapearences. No evidence was left at the scene of the crimes. All police had were bodies chalk white bodies with the look of terror on their faces.

The breeze made the branches of the trees and me shiver. It was unseasonably cool and it was almost night so it would get even cooler. I decided to turn around and go home. After about a half hour I was still not back, unsure if I was even taking the right path anymore I started to panic. It was completely dark now only the moon and the stars guided me. The crikets talked to each other, but besides that it was silent.

I started to feel like I was being watched. I picked up my pace. A twig snapped near me, but not underneath me. I looked around. Nothing. I saw nothing. I started running now unable to hold in the fear that consumed me. Another twig snapped. Still running, I turned my head and looke over my shoulder. Someone was following me.

I couldn't see the figure well, but I knew it was a man. Still I kept running. I wanted to turn my head and look away from the man, but something about him interested me. He wasn't running after me. He was just walking, but easily twenty feet behind me. No matter how hard I ran, the gap between us never got bigger.

Then the worst thing happened. I tripped over a loose root in the ground, and went sprawling to the forest floor. A lot of my skirt ripped on the way down. With my face covered in dirt, I was turned over by the man. He was very tall and blond. His smile was menacing, but his eyes were the scariest, if my throat was not so dry I would have screamed. His eyes were a deep deep red.

Then he did something I wouldn't have expected from a follower of the night. He bent down with his legs straddleing me and smelled my neck. He sighed with lust, but not the kind you would think. Almost like hunger. I struggled, but his hands held my wrists in a death grip.

It was quick then I didn't even see it coming. He bit my neck. The pain produced tears to my eyes. He then started to suck my blood. I couldn't believe it. This man was a vampire!

"Please don't do this!" I cried through sobs.

He stopped and looked at me with curious eyes, but there was something else in those eyes. It looked like pain, but before I could make sure, he was gone. I hadn't even blinked. I hadn't even seen him move.

I layed there crying, but then there was a sharp burning pain in my neck. I writhed in pain and screamed. I must have passed out from the pain because when I woke up I was in a hospital bed, when I looked at the calendar at the side of my bed, I saw that it was three days later.

The thing that scared me was that I had a horrible craving for blood. It frightened me. I didn't think twice I wrenched open the window of the room and jumped. I didn't realize that it was five stories high. I saw my death coming towards me. I closed my eyes, but when death didn't come soon enough I got impatient and opened my eyes. I was on my feet, on the ground. I didn't die. Surely I would have. I then realized what I had become. I ran. Ran into the woods. Ran to try and find out a solution to my problem. Trying to find the man that created me because when I did, I was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

September 14, 2000

I ran through the valleys in the west. The setting sun made my skin glitter. I smiled to myself, I had just fed in a little town near Phoenix. Though I was all together not happy with the way I was, I couldn't help but feel lighthearted when I ran. It was the only thing that made me happy now. Ever since that horrible day when that nameless man changed me into a vampire I'd been alone. Every now and then I would run into someone of my kind. That always made me feel a little bit better. It reminded me that I wasn't the only one in the world.

I was running towards Washington. I had heard that it was very cloudy there. Even though I was out in the sun now, I wasn't around humans. Over the years I had been able to control myself, a little. I only fed when I was really hungry. I didn't like to kill, but there was no other way to satisfy the need for blood. I would like to be able to walk out in the day without making to much of a scene.

Even if I didn't shimer every time I walked into the sun, I knew the heads would never stop turning. I was beautiful. I was usually a very modest person, but what could I say. This was one thing I knew for a fact. My wavy auburn hair came to a stop at the bottom of my shoulders. My full lips were the perfect shape with gentle waves. My nose was a perfect line down the middle of my face. My short 5''1' figure was a little dificult to live with it was always hard to reach things, but it was dainty and I liked that. Though I was short, I had a very nice hour-glass figure. If my face didn't catch the human boy's eyes, then my body would. My eyes were dificult to call pretty though. A nice walnut shape, but when I wasn't hungry they were completely black, you couldn't see my pupils, but when I was hungry it was even worse, they were a deep scarlet. Although every other vampire had those eyes, it seemed to bother me the most.

It reminded me of that horrible night when his eyes held lust in them, lust for my blood. I finally understood why I saw pain in his eyes after I had pleaded for him to stop. He didn't want to kill me. He must have been very trained and in control for him to just walk away from the scene though. Part of me was glad he did, but now I was stuck in the same fate as he was, and I hated him for that. Hated him so much that my vow to kill him still held.

After three days of running I made it to a little town in Washington called Forks. I was hungry again. I hadn't eaten for those three days. I was in the woods and I could hear laughter. I followed it, hiding behind trees as I got closer. I could see that it was a boy and a girl, obviously boyfriend and girlfriend by the way they held each other. I was still about an entire football field away from them, I knew if they turned around I would be no threat to their eyes, yet. I would just be a dot. Even though there was a big distance, I was in a hunting crouch.

Out of no where I was swept off of the ground. Dangaling by one foot upside down, I looked around. There was a very big man holding me. He was easily three years older than me. Obviously a vampire. He eyes looked furious, but his smile was almost triumphant. It was a little comical. If he wasn't holding me about tree feet above the ground and he didn't have the look of unwelcomeness in his face, I might have laughed.

"Put me down!" I demanded as I kicked my foot that he held.

"I'm sorry I can't to that. You see you're in our territory." He said as he started running adjusting me in his grip so I was now tucked under his shoulder like a football.

I could understand the whole territory thing. I knew that it wasn't right to hunt in someone elses territory, but did he real have to make a big to do and everything. I mean I would've just left. Maybe it was because I looked so young. He probably thought I was a new born and wouldn't be able to contain myself.

I finally gave up trying to break free. Even though I could easily destroy a car, he was much stronger than me. He shook with silent laughter as I had stopped trying. I scowled, even though he couldn't see.

We broke through the very last trees. I looked up. I saw a huge house. I was surprised as he walked up the steps. He lived here? I didn't know that vampires could really live in any place for too long. People would surely find out about them.

He opened the door and dropped me on the floor hard. Locking the door behind us, he called for someone named Rosalie. Next second a very beautiful woman came down the stairs. It was unreal how beautiful she was. Even more than me. I knew that made me sound very full of myself, but believe me, one look at her and even someone like me felt like an old hag. She looked at me, curious.

"Emmett what's this about?"

" I found her hunting in our area."

I looked at both of them as they discussed what to do. I wasn't paying much attention, though I did hear the name Carlisile a lot. Something was different about them then any other vampire I had seen. After a fifteen minute discussion about me that I didn't take part in I figured it out. It was their eyes. There eyes were a butterscotch color. It made me jealous. How had they gotten those kind of eyes.

They finally turned back to me.

I noticed I was still on the floor because the man named Emmett laughed and held out a hand to help me up. I took it a little uncertain if I should trust these people, but I laughed on the inside at how stupid that was. What could they possibly do to me?

He offered a seat on the couch. As I sat he sat next to me followed by Rosalie on the other side of him.

"We're waiting for Carlisle to have the final word, but we're pretty sure you could stay here with us if you wanted." He said smiling widely.

I couldn't help but smile back, I felt very welcome here now. "For how long." I asked.

"Well, we were kinda thinking like forever." Said Rosalie with a slight smile.

"OH, well, I don't know. I guess it's kinda up to this Carlisle guy as you said." I said embarrassed, except not blushing.

"Don't be stupid, Carlisle would love to have you." Said Emmett punching me in the shoulder. It actually kind of hurt. He laughed as I rubbed it.

"I think we should take her hunting though. If she's to be a part of our family she needs to get rid of those eyes." Said Rosalie eyeing my eyes distastefully.

"You're right Rose. Come on we'll take you to the woods, but this time your not going for people okay."

I got up and followed them, a little confused.

Who was this Carlisle? How could they get rid of the red? What did Emmett mean when he said 'not going for people'? How could you hunt with out your prey?


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird to think that someone like me could possibly live off of animal's blood. It felt very awkward when Emmett and Rosalie just watched me feed on the poor defenseless animal, but it opened my eyes to what my human victims felt like right before the last bit of their life was lost to the blood lust I constently had.

We had a two hour car ride to get home, so as we walked towards the car, Emmett was talking about something frivaolous like a game or something like that and Rosalie just smiled and nodded-acting like she was listening, but i could tell she wasn't while he talked animatedly about some stupid sport.

When we approached the car, Emmett unlocked his door and slid in. The moment he hit the button to unlock our doors, Rosalie pulled the handle.

"Give me a second hun. I gotta unlock the door." he said talking to her like she was five.

He tried again and at the same time she pulled at the handle. Getting impatient he just held up one finger at her to represent one minute.

It happened again.

He had had enough. "Sit your ass on the ground I will let you in!"

My eyes widened, short temper i thought. I looked at Rosalie from the corner of my eye. She had an exasperated look on her face. I thought i could hear her mumble something about being an impatient jerk and overreaction, but even with my super sonic hearing i couldn't be sure.

When we got back to the house, there were other cars that hadn't been there when i had first arrived. I was a bit afraid to meet the rest of the family. Would they like me? Would they understand how hard living the way they live was going to be a huge difficulty for me and them? I could only hope.

I took a deep breath(even though i really didn't have to) and walked through the front door followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

They were all standing there, but not in an awkward way, more in a welcoming way. All of a sudden i was calm and happy, i couldn't exactly place why. 

A very handsome blond man walked up to me and stuck out his hand for me to shake, i took a little shyly. He smiled and i couldn't help but smile back. He had this look about him that made me feel at home, even though i hadn't had a real home for quite some time.

"I'm carlisle." he said. 

"I'm Sarah."

"You are very welcome to our home as long as you would like. We'll have to figure out some sort of sleeping arangements, but it won't be much of a problem."

"I would like to stay here, i guess, forever. I'm very interested and eager to your way of life."

"Well, if your going to live here you're going to need to know everyone. This is Esme, my wife. YOu know Rosalie and Emmett. This is Jasper and Alice and this is Edward." He pointed them all out as he said each of their names.

If i could have i would have fainted because after all the introductions i realized that i had already known two of them and i could tell one of them remembered me too. 


	4. Chapter 4

One minute i think i have my life as much under control as possible and the next everything that i thought i could forget about was coming right back to me.

The man i have hated was wide eyed with surprise at our meeting. He quickly got up off of the couch and ran upstairs. The others just stared at him.

The other man, looking very confused, stared after the other with a new wave of frustration on his face. The man i had always wanted to meet but didn't think it was possible was standing right to the left of me.

I could barely speak. I remember moving but it was like an out of body experience because even though the short dark haired one, who i thought was Alice or maybe Esme i couldn't remember what Carlisle had said, was taking me upstairs to a room to get settled in, i was still in the living room looking at the two men.

They were opposites to me. One mean, probably arogant, running from what he is. The other kind, compassionate, yet not supposed to exist. I wondered how these two men could possibly live under the same roof.

"Oh no!" Alice's exclamation drew me out of thought.

"What?" I asked barely interested.

"I guess we really need to clean up this room. We'll have you your own room in a few days, but for now you can stay in mine and Jaspers."

We walked slowly for a vampire up the second flight of stairs. She flung upon the door we were greated by a low happy voice.

"Hey Alice." But his tone soon changed. Seeing me walk into the room his face fell and he sat in a way as if he was trying to protect himself. HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT _HIMSELF_!

Alice stood silent for a brief moment and then said she had something to talk about to Carlisle. Leaving us in the room alone, she shut the door.

We stood there, staring at each other for an unmeasurable amount of time.

I couldn't believe that i was living in the same house with the man that turned me into a vampire.

"Hi"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi" i said tentatively

"I guess we need to talk?"

"Ya think?" I wasn't sure where all the anger was coming from. I mean i knew that this talk was going to have to come but i had promised myself that when it did i would be calm.

He flinched back from my tone. "I figured it was going to be like this."

I just glared at him, now too angry to talk. There was a long pause. He thought i was actually going to talk to him. I mean would he want to talk to me if i was the one that had changed me?

"Okay, I see that were going act like this." he said to me

"Well what did you expect?" My voice was probably a little louder than i intended it to be, but i had an excuse.

"Alright, just listen to me." His voice was pained and saddned like he was in a different place and time. I could assume what he was thinking about, and his reaction to the memory made me rethink my additude towards him.

By my silence he continued. "I'm not proud of what i've done. I'm a different person now. i'm sorry that i changed you. Worse yet i didn't stay with you to help you. But if i would have stayed i would have killed you. It took all of my strenght to get up and just leave you. I did try to find you but you were gone when i came back."

"Why did you even bother leaving?" I asked earnestly curious, not in a mean way.

"you cried." he answered easily. " I couldn't handle seeing someone cry. Usually my victims are already dead or at least paralyzed by breaking the neck. I've never seen one cry." He was still talking in a sad tone. I was sure that if he could have he would have been crying.

He buried his head in his hands. I didn't realize it but all of a sudden i was sitting on the bed next to him putting my arm around his neck. _ I was comforting him_. This was a huge turn of events. I figured near the end of this conversation _he_ would be the one comforting _me._

After a few minutes he looked up at me with a slight smile on his beautiful face, his blond hair falling in his big wide eyes, he asked. "So do you still hate me? I mean i understand if you do."

I paused for a second thinking. "No."

"Good." his smile grew wider, now touching his eyes.

"But, i do have one question."

"Shoot." He said with a light tone now happy that the hard part was over.

"Well, before you attacked me, it seemed like you were playing a game with me. Like you were messing with me or something. I mean you could have easily caught up with me but you let me run. Why?"

His face fell. He hadn't expected this. "I was playing a game with you. I found if more fun to attack you that way. I know its disgusting and sick, but that's who i was. Im now a completely different person. Trust me. I have a more important thing in my life now then just blood."

I cocked my head. curious.

Suddenly the door slamed open and Alice came running, more like dancing, over to Jasper to give him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Im the most important thing in your life?"

"Of course you are." He said laughing.

"Oh Jaspy!!!"

"So you were listening to the conversation?" He was now a little aprehensive.

"Of course, but Jaspy, you know i dont care, i know your not like that now. I mean obviously i feel bad for you" she said turning to me. "But now we get to spend every day together."

i couldn't help but feel good now. I laughed along with them. But i knew it wasn't over. There was still one more thing to take care of.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked back down the stairs to the open living room, to leave Jasper and Alice alone, they had started to make out and i didn't want to disturb them. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching TV, but as soon as i hit the bottom step they looked at each other in this loving way and started to make out as well.

WHY DID EVERYONE HAVE TO KEEP DOING THAT!

i walked into the unnecesssary kitchen and found Esme doing some puzzle in the newspaper.

"Hey, sweety!" She said looking up at me from the newspaper. "Is something wrong?"

My face must have looked discusted. "Oh no, not really. It just seems everyone is in a loving mood today." I say not trying to be to obvious.

"Oh yes, i try to make them do that in their rooms, but you know i dont think its doing much."

I must have looked distracted because she asked, "Is there something you want to talk about."

"Well, yes, but with Edward. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm sorry dear, he went to his girlfriend Bella's house and i'm afraid he wont be back until tomorrow."

"Oh, Okay. Umm...it wasn't that important so i guess ill wait until tomorrow."

Esme went back to her puzzle as i left the kitchen. I climbed the stairs not really paying attention to where i was going. I couldn't understand why the word girlfriend had bothered me, but it did. I mean i didn't even know Edward, but i felt like his discissions were important to me too.

I opened a random door and found myself standing in a big room with a bed and a huge sound system with CD's covering an entire wall. I remember Alice pointing this room out to me earlier as Edwards room. I sat down on the bed and looked around. I saw another door, I slowly got up a little hessitant to go in, i mean this wasn't my room, but i was curious.

I opened the door and flicked the switch. It was a huge walkin closet. It was lined with cloths and shelves underneath the cloths holding personal possesions. I leaned down and sat on my knees. I knew it wasn't my place, but i started looking through his stuff.

When i went through one shelve i started on the next one. I pushed passed a box that held diplomas over decades of school. That's where i found it. It was just an old shoe box. I flung off the top just like i had done with all the others. There seemed to be some old stuff in it. Things that looked like family heirlooms. At the very bottom of the box, there was what looked like an old picture face down. I picked it up and held it to my eyes for examination. My eyes widened.

I quickly packed everything back into what i hoped was the original spot. I ran out of the closet, out of his room, down both flights of stairs, and out the front door. I stopped running about halfway across the yard, where i sat underneath a tree. I hugged it wanting to cry but also wanting to cry out with happiness. The picture i had seen before. i hadn't seen it in a long time though. It was a picture of Edward standing behind an armchair smiling widely, in the armchair was a woman holding a baby.

It was the same picture that had sat ontop of the mantle piece at my house when i was still human. It was a picture of my mom, me and my dad. Edward. I had almost been sure that he was my dad but now it was confirmmed. Now all i had to do was wait for him to get back from his _Girlfriends_ house.

Then headlights came around the corner of the drive coming towards the house.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran back inside as the car pulled around back to the garage. I waited by the door. Jasper walked by, he smiled and sat down next to me.

"What are we doing?" He asked in a stage whisper.

"I'm waiting for Edward to get home, i saw a car going into the garage."

"Why are you waiting for him?"

"Because..."

The door opened, i jumped to my feet only to be disapointed to see that it was a tall blond walking through the door, Carlisle.

I groaned.

"Geeeez, sorry that i came home. i can see that im unwanted." Carlisle said smiling.

"No it's not you it's just, i was waiting for Edward."

"OH well he wont be home until tomorrow morning."

"What? Why?"

"He stays at Bella's house at night." Carlisle walked upstairs to his office then. Jasper went to the T.V.

There was that stupid name again. _Girlfriend_. Why does he have a _girlfriend_, i mean what happened to the woman he married, the woman he loved. Or was all that just an act. Did he not want to marry her. Maybe it was forced on him. So, if that was the case, did he even care about me. Did he even want me. Maybe he was happy when Carlisle changed him. He could act like he was dead and not have to live with his family anymore. The family he never wanted. But, i thought getting out of this unsure rant, i didn't know that it was true, i was just angry about his _girlfriend._ But, i didn't know if it was true. There was only one way to be sure. Talk to the only person that had been there, maybe they knew something.

I ran up to my father's bedroom and pulled out the picture again and ran to the door that i was pretty sure Carlisle's office, as Alice had pointed out to me earlier. I knocked quietly on the door.

There was a polite, "Come in."

I tentativly walked through the door and saw him reading out of a huge book that looked like it could be a dictionary that held every word of every language in it. He looked up and smiled and shut the book.

"What can i do for you, Sarah? He asked folding his hands together.

"Well, i was wondering if you could tell me anything about this?" I asked showing him the picture.

He smiled. "A bit of a snoop aren't we?" he asked playfully.

"I guess."

"Well, let me see, i assume you already know about your relationship with Edward?" I nodded. "Well this picture used to lay at his bedside table at the hospital. He would rant sometimes about you, and how happy he was and that he couldn't wait to get better so he could get home and play with you. He loved to talk to me when i would come in and check on him. He talked about how he and your mother met and their wedding and how much he loved being with her. He once said that he didn't even realize how far he was in darkness, until he met her, she lit up his life."

"Does that help you?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. Now all i have to do is wait to tell him." I said walking away, just as a reached the door i said, "Carlisle...I'm scared."

I sank down to the floor and hid my face in my hands, i knew i couldn't cry but it was out of habit. I felt him leaning down next to me and he put his arm around me.

"What are you afriad of?"

"That he won't want anything to do with me anymore, that he won't like me." I said.

"Sarah listen to me. Edward is your father, he loves you, and no matter how many years it's been he's still going to love you. I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to know that your here with him now. He hated me for the longest time because i wouldn't let him see you or your mother. He was too dangerous. By the time he was ready to be out in public, it was obviously to late. He couldn't go back you and your mother would have thought you guys went crazy. He had been "dead" for quite sometime. He loves you dont worry about it."

I nodded my head, and slowly got up. I thanked Carlisle once more and left the room. I traveled up the stairs and walked into my father's room. I sat on the bed, curled up on the pillow i closed my eyes, wishing i could sleep. I would wait for him here. This was very important, it had to be done. He needed to know. What he did with the information, i did not know, but at least he would know about me.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had been up for a good two hours, was he ever going to get home? What did he do with his girlfriend?...NO, I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE THOUGHTS! I was pacing i knew i was making everyone restless, there wasnt much to do early in the morning, everything was closed and that included the malls. Poor Alice. Because there wasn't anything to do they just watched me pace.

Emmett had had enough. "For the love of God just sit down." His booming voice startled me and obediently sat down on the piano bench. He turned to the television and started to watch some early morning cartoon.

I ran my fingers over the keys of the piano. I pushed down a few keys making the twinkle twinkle little star tune come out of the instrument. I heard a laugh behind me. I turned around and found Alice behind me. She stood there smiling.

"Do you play?"

"Yes, in the time period that i lived in, playing the piano was the pass time, so i played all the time. My mother told me that my father played very well and thats how they met."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was a party that my moms parents were invited to by the Masons and to show off their son's skills they made him play infront of the entire party. My mom said she fell in love him right then and there. Later my father approached her they got to talking, and then two days later he showed up on my grandparents doorstep and asked to court my mother." I knew i was smiling when i was telling the story, but i couldn't help it. I remember when i was younger thinking that it was the most romantic way to meet someone. I knew better, i knew there was much more romantic meetings.

Alice wasn't smiling, she looked concerned.

"Whats wrong?"

"Well, it's just that it sounds like you really liked the idea of your parents together."

"Of course their supposed to be together even though its not possible now. He shouldn't be with anyone else." There was a bit of malice in my voice but i didnt care i thought that my opinion of this person my father was apparently "dating" should be known. I knew i shouldn't hate someone i didn't even know, but it was my father, he loved my mother, and me. Wasn't i more important?

"Well, i think you should give Bella a chance, she is really nice and fun when you get to know her."

"I cant garentee ill try." I got up and went upstairs. I went into my fathers room which i had taken a liking to. I looked at the bedside table that i never noticed before. I saw a picture of my father and whom i assumed was Bella. I had to admitt she was pretty and they did look good together, but even though those things were true, that didn't stop me from throwing it into the draw and slamming the drawer shut. But, i reopened it because i saw something that caught my eye. It was a little tiny black box. I opened it up and saw the most beautiful ring in the world, but this ring did not bring me happiness, it just brought even more anger and sadness. Why was this happening. Wasn't the runiting with my father supposed to be just about him and me?

My thought process was disturbed by a door shutting downstairs. I walked over to the door and opened it to listen.

"Hey Edward, Your back!" It was Emmetts voice.

"Yep."

"Hey!" This was a voice i didn't recognize the voice.

"And you brought Bella!" Emmett said obviously excited.

My heart sank. This could not be happening. Not only did i have to tell my father that i was his daughter, but i had to do it infront of his "Girlfriend" I had wanted to bring up the whole engagement thing, but something told me that i shouldn't because even though i didn't like her, i figured it was supposed to be a surprise and if i was in that situation i wouldn't want to know and it would break, what i guess you could call my heart, if someone told me that. But this was her one free-be. I sucked in a lot of air and walked down the stairs.

I made a bee line towards my dad and Bella. I stuck my hand out to her. "Hi, Im Sarah."

"Well, hi, Im Bella."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Before i could even open my mouth to start my conversation, Dad and_ Bella_ went upstairs. I was now not even worried what my father would say about me being his daughter. I was fumeing. It made me sick, seeing him with his arm around _her _waist. The way they looked at each other. It made we want to vomit. He was supposed to love no one else but my mother! Why didnt he seem to understand that!

I turned around from watching them go up the stairs. When i faced everyone else, there was 12 wide eyes staring at me. I felt very self conscience.

"You handled that really well. I mean Bella's still human and you didn't even flinch when you came into the room." Said Carlisle surprised.

"Why would i?" I asked confused.

"Because you used to hunt humans, isn't it hard to get over the need for the blood." Asked Jasper a little enviously.

"Well yeah, but i mean when i did drink human blood, i tried my best not to, i would wait as long as possible until i had to again."

"That's very good self-control." Said Carlisle now smiling. "Do you think you would want to go to school on Monday?"

"Ummm... i dont know how well i would do, i mean i haven't been in school since like the 1930's."

"That's alright. I'm sure these guys wouldn't mind tutoring you if you needed it." He gestured to Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Hey! Why didn't you point to me!" Asked Emmett.

"And Emmett." Said Carlisle but when he turned back to me he shook his head and mouthed 'NO!!!'

I understood, Emmett didn't exactly look like the smartest of the bunch. I laughed to myself at that thought.

Everyone went there ways, Carlisle went to his office, Esme went out to the garden, Rose and Emmett went to their room, and Jasper, Alice and i stayed in the living room watching America's Next Top Model because Alice insisted.

Jasper kept on looking at me like he was worried i was about to snap. When Alice left to get something i took advantage of the moment.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

He shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "Im sorry its just your so upset. I dont think you need to get so worked up about Bella. She's really not _that_ bad."

"Well, how would you feel if you just realized that one of your parents was alive and then found out that they were dating someone else. No longer caring about the person they loved in their other life. Forgetting everyone! Forgetting my mom! Forgetting Me!" i was now burrying my head into his chest, so upset i shook with the tears that should have come out if i was human. Jasper hugged me tight and stroked my hair. He didn't even bother trying to calm me down because i was sure he thought it was best that i just let it all out.

"He didn't forget you or your mother. Sometimes he'll be up in his room wollowing about you and your mom. He has missed you both so much. He'll still have to miss your mother but he can love you the way he did when he was still human. He has never stopped loving your mother and never will, but Sarah you have to understand. He hasn't been with anyone in about 100 years, and he lives in a house full of happy couples."

I laughed a little at that.

Jasper grabbed at the oppertunity to keep me laughing. "Actually we gave him a really hard time about it before Bella. We honestly thought he was gay."

That got me hysterically laughing and i couldn't stop. Alice came back and just smiled at the scene. She had obviously _seen_ this happening and wanted to give us some time alone.

I stood outside my fathers door for the longest time. After waging a war in my head for a good fifteen minutes. I decided to knock.

* * *

_tap tap_

"Come in" He said.

I slowly opened the door. I walked in the room to see both of them laying on the bed. It made my stomach convulse a little.

"Hey sarah." he said a little surprised. I wasn't, i really hadn't talked to him at all since i got here.

"Hi... umm can i talk to you?"

"yeah sure. Whatsup"

"Well, ummm, theres something i have to tell you but its kinda hard." He stared blankly probably racking his brain to figure out what it was.

"Take you time." Bella chipped in after listening to our small conversation.

i tried to smile at her but i'm pretty sure it came out more of a grimmace.

"Okay, ummm... well...Do you remember these people?" I had pulled out the photo out of my pocket and unfolded it and gave it to him. He stared at it for a long time. He obviously wasn't comprehending what i was saying.

"Yes i remember, but what's it got to do with you?" He questioned me.

"The woman in the chair...is my mother...i'm that baby." I said with my eyes closed. I didn't want to see his reaction. When i finally had the courage to open my eyes, i wished i hadn't. He was furious. i really couldn't understand why.

"Why...would...you...toy with me...about...that?" He was shaking with anger it was difficult for him to get the words out. "Why...would you...lie...about...something...like that?!" He yelled at me.

I flinched back at his words. So much for everyone telling me that he was going to love me once he found out i was his daughter. "But, i'm not lieing."

"It's impossible that my daughter would be alive." He said getting up. "So don't tell me that she is, let alone that _you_ are her!" he stormed out of the room. A second later i heard a car turn on and the wheels squeek as they drove off.

I walked over to the window and looked at the car speeding away. I couldn't believe it. He didn't believe me? I guess it was understandable that he wouldn't think it were possible that i was still alive. Well i could be, but i would be about 90 something. Did he really have to get mad though? It made me very upset. Why would he think i would lie? Why would i make fun or kid around about something as serious as this?

I turned around to see_ Bella_ looking at me concerned. I wouldn't even bother explaining things to _her_. Why should _she _know everything about me and my problems. It's not like _she _would help. I just ended up glaring at her and then walking out of the room.

I stormed down the stairs and sat down on the couch with Alice who was still watching America's Next Top Model, it must have been a marathon. I didn't even say anything when i walked down but when i sat down, she threw her arms around me.

"Oh, Sarah, everything will be fine. He just needed to clear his head. I mean would you believe someone, who was supposed to be dead, if they told you they were alive and well and ready to come back into your life."

"No, but he should be ready for me at all times, i mean did he ever say anything like. 'If only they were still alive i would be much happier?' Or something along those lines. I mean here i am, and hes not ready to take me back? Whatsup with that? Why did he have to be angry, Alice? Why doesn't he believe me?"

"It's just hard for him to relive those memories, i'm sure when he comes back he'll sit down and talk to resonablely and not storm out of a room like the big baby that he is." She said giggleing.

"When do you think he'll be back?"

She looked at me for a long unmeasurable amount of time. "I don't know." She finally said and turned back to the T.V. with her arm still around my shoulders.

_Bella_ came walking down the stairs then. "Umm. I think i'm gonna go home. I was going to stay the weekend here as a _sleepover with you_, she pointed to Alice, but i guess i'll go home. I don't think Edward will be back for a while." She said looking at me. Was she accusing me of taking her _man_ away from her? Why that little b..

"No, no stay, now you can really have a sleepover with me and not Edward. I'm much more fun than he is anyway. Come have a seat." She pointed to the seat next to mine on the couch. I cringed at the thought at being next to her. But, i had to be reasonable, Alice was here and i liked Alice and Alice liked _Bella_ so i had to deal with her for Alice's sake.

"Okay." Bellasaid smiling.

But thank the lord i didn't have to be in the same room with her too long because Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, came down and asked if anyone wanted to go outside and do something. I quickly jumped at the chance, and i'm pretty sure Jasper could tell why. My luck held out, niether _Bella _or Alice wanted to join in the fun. Although i was disapointed that Alice didn't want to come.

So we headed out to the backyard. Emmett was happy because now they had even teams to play kickball (A/N I know they play baseball in the book, but kickball's fun too. lol. okay back to the story sorry for slowing you down) I was on Jaspers team, much to his dismay. i guess no guy wanted to be stuck with the girl on their team, even if they were a vampire and very strong and could probably kick the ball to China if they wanted to.

I found myself, enjoying myself for the first time in a long time. Carlisle was so different when he wasn't doing work. He was care-free and he acted like a kid just like the rest of us, but of course when i thought about it, he was really only a few years older than us and probably still had some adolescence in him. Emmett was his usual bubbly happy self, laughing and poking fun at people as much as possible. And Jasper, Jasper was...odd. He seemed to only be really comfortable around Alice. I mean he would throw in a joke about someone here and there. He made it very obvious that _i_ was his favorite after Alice of course. I figured it was just because he was trying to make up for what he had done to me. I really enjoyed his company though, so i hoped it wouldn't end after he thought his apologies were accepted. Even though they already were, he still thought they weren't.

Long after it turned dark, we finally walked back into the house. America's Next Top Model being over Alice and _Bella_ must have gone upstairs. Good. But, much to my dismay, my father was not back. Why would he run from something as important as this? Well, all i could do now was hope he would be back tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

IT was Sunday. Where was dad, I was getting worried. He couldn't be gone forever. He had chool tomorrow too. _Bella_ was still here. She was really ticking me off. When everyone else laughed when she fell, it just annoyed me. I honestly didn't know why she was _so_ special.

"Hey Sarah?" Carlisle's voice drew me out of my thoughts for a moment.

"Yes"

"We're gonna go hunting, Do you wanna come?"

"No thanks, I just went like two days ago"

"Ok" he looked a little hesitant.

"I'll be fine. You were the one that said i had great self-control"

'Alright we'll be gone for awhile, Bella is staying here. I think she's up in Edwards room working on a project for school if you need her."

"Ok" _yeah right_ i thought sarcastically.

They left me with the little priss. The devil herself. UGH! I didn't want to be in the same facinity as her, but right now i had to. I sat down at the piano and pressed down a few keys to make a tuneless song. It was a melancholey song, just like my mood. Why did things have to be this way? Could _Bella_ really be that bad, i mean when i really thought about it, it wasn't her fault that she got mixed up in all of this. The person i should really be mad at is my father, who was still not back. He had no right to react that way. Maybe i should go up and apologize for the cold shoulders and glares that i gave Bella that im pretty sure she noticed.

I forced myself up the stairs. Taking one at a time at an even slower pace than i human. I walked through the long hallways, stopping every now and then to look at a painting or a picture on the wall. I had stalled long enought and my dad's room was about ten feet infront of me. I could hear soft music playing inside. I took a deep breath. I knocked softly.

"Come in" a soft and confused voice.

I walked in slowly. "Hey"

"Hey Sarah, Whatsup?" She had deffinatly noticed the cold shoulders and glares she was very garded and confused.

"Umm...i kinda wanted to apologize for me being really rude to you. It wasn't fair to you and i'm sorry." It seemed sincere enough to my ears but i wasn't really sure how she was taking it.

I sat down on the bed that was covered with glue, colored construction paper, and other things for her project had a piece of paper in her one hand a scissors in the other still. She seemed surprised. "Oh" she finally managed. "It's okay, i'm sure your just worried about your dad." She said turning back to her project and starting to cut the piece of paper.

"Wait Wait Wait, you believe me. You think that im his daughter?" I was confused. Of all people between her and my father, she's the one that believes me.

"Well aren't you" She said looking at me now confused even more than before.

"Well yes, but Why do you believe me?" I tried to clarify.

"You look a lot like him, and you do things that he does. Little things. Like you have his crooked smile and you obviously have his skill at playing the piano, and you just have the same air about you that he has about him. i dont know exactly how to explain it but i know." She said smiling at me.

I didnt see it coming, but all of a sudden i was in Bella's lap shaking with the tears that sould have come out. "Why wont he except it? Why wont he come back? I just dont understand. I did my best to convince him, although i really didn't get much in when he was yelling at me."

Before she could answer i froze. It hit me like the strongest hurricane wind ever. When i made the sudden movement into Bella's arms, i must have surprised her making her arms jerk. And one of her hands had scissors in it. I could smell the blood and it was intoxicating. I couldn't help wanting some of it. But, i couldn't understand why, i mean i had just hunted two days ago, i shouldn't be hungry. I tried to concentrate, but it was hard. Bella didn't seem to know why i had frozen.

"Whats wrong?" She sounded very concerned. Almost mother like. And that was the straw that broke tha camals back. How dare she act motherly to me. She wasn't my mother. And she never would be. I looked up at her. When she saw my face she looked frightened she probably saw the wild look in my eyes. It made me smile, her fear. Her blood was dripping from her chin area. I could tell her fear that was making me smile was bring the real monster out of me, and i didn't like it, but i couldn't hold control anymore.

All of this from the moment i collapsed in her arms to now had only been about five seconds. And now i snapped. I lunged towards her neck and sunck my teeth in. It was so good, the warmth of the great scented blood was unbearable. She was screaming but i just didn't care. I would have kept sucking out the blood, but there was a loud yell and then a great force pushed me off of Bella, and the moment i was away from the blood i was fine, but then the guilt sank in, i couldn't believe what i had just done. I had just started making ammends with Bella, and now when i acctually cared, she probably didn't want to be anywhere near me. But i had bigger problems.

My problems were that the force that had pushed me off of her was standing over me glaring down at me. I could see the livid face of my father.


	11. Chapter 11

"Get out of here! I wish you never entered my life! You have ruined everything!" he yelled at me.

I quickly ran out of the room not wanting to hear his angry voice or see his hostile face anymore. I came back downstairs where everyone was looking at me. From simpathy to disapointment and disaproval to happiness. Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle had the look of simpathy. Rosalie had the look of the disaproval and disapointment. Alice and Emmett looked very happy.

"Yay! Bella's finally gonna be a part of the family!" Emmett yelled with glee.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded. "Do have any idea how serious this is? We've broken the treaty. We bit a human! Now were going to have to move because of her!" She pointed at me. Her eyes making me feel like she wanted to burn me alive.

"Oh Rose, it's not that big of a deal, i was getting tired of this place anyway." he laughed, while nudgeing me in the shoulder. "Hey thanks for doing that, it's about time, Edward probably wouldn't have done it for like ever." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back but i still felt horrible for two things. One was that i made my father horribly angry with me when he could have possible been ready to accept the truth. two i just turned Bella into a vampire and although i was getting used to her being around, i didn't want her to be around forever.

Alice and Jasper seemed to pick up on my vibe. Carlisle didn't seem angry or concerned, but i felt horrible, i let him down, but there he was sitting on the couch discussing new places to live with Esme. Emmett was trying to convince Rose that this was a good thing, although i did agree to some dagree with her about this being bad and im sure both of our minds were on Bella. Although she had never told me i could tell she didnt like her either.

Jasper came to my side and Alice took my hand and they led me up to their room. The look on my face must have warned them that i needed someone to talk to. When they shut the door Alice just turned around and hugged me. I almost felt completely better, but i was pretty sure it wasn't just the hug, i was pretty sure that jasper had something to do with it.

"Jasper please don't do that, i think if i feel like crap for a few days than it wont be as hard later." I said and immediatly after i felt horrible again.

"It's not that bad." Alice told me. "he's more concerned about Bella right now than angry at you."

"Yeah well, you didn't see his face. Also i'm sure once he knows Bella is alright than he's going to kill me. And it would be my luck that he would get angry when he was probably about ready to accept it. Was he ready to accept it?" I asked.

"Yes." Alice told me looking down, but her face lit up again. "He still believes you now." she said and that made me feel a little better.

"Can i ask why he finally believed me?"

"When he left he did some research. He went back to Chicago and he did some digging in hospital records because he had heard news when you "Died" that you were in a hospital, but when he figured out that you misteriously disapeared and wasn't for sure dead, he was sure. And plus he had looked at an updated photo of you before you were turned into a vampire and you looked pretty much the same but with obvious more pronounced beauty." She said smiling hoping that that would make me feel better. It did. So now i just had to deal with the great anger that was sure to kill me.

"he's not going to kill you." Jasper said reassuringly knowing exactly how i felt and how he felt.

"it's gonna be hard for him to get used to me. Isn't it?"

"A little but in time im sure you two will be inseperable and love each other so much." Jasper said. my face must not have looked convinced because he said " dont worry" and he hugged me. After a little more talking we went downstairs.

Soon after my dad came down. he looked at everyone but me. "Bella's passed out from the pain. She wont wake until about three days from now. so i heard someone mention Ireland, is that where we're moving?" He asked still not looking at me.

"Yes. Esme decided it was about time that we went there again." Carlisle said.

He finally turned to me. He looked almost amused which confused me, but when he said the words it didn't anymore. It was obvious that he was amused by the idea and he acctually smiled when he said. "By the way...You are sooooo grounded."


	12. Chapter 12

We were in Ireland in three days. we had rented our own private airplane that Carlisle flew because we couldn't have Bella be around people. My dad sat with me on the plane the entire way. Even though i could still tell that he was angry at what i had done. He was happy that he had put a punishment to my action. So because of that he talked to me the whole way there. We just talked about what we had been doing before we met. about half way through the ride i ended up resting my head on his shoulder. and he just stroked my hair. I looked up at him and smiled back when i saw him smiling at me.

I acctually liked Bella now. For some reason she was much more fun when she was a vampire and also less annoying, or i just got used to the fact that i wasn't going to win. I knew my father still loved my mother, but he explained to me that what was the point of him being unhappy about his wife that was dead, when he could be happy with someone else. He still loved her very much and i could tell that he would never forget her.

I was glad to hear that we wouldn't be going to school for at least a year when we were there because of Bella. I hadn't really wanted to go to school in the first place. So that meant a whole year with just my new family. which really scared me but it made me smile at the same time. it was probably going to be torture, but fun also.

When we landed and ran to our new house. It was much smaller than our house in Forks, but i liked it. It had a sense of home to it.

"I call the biggest room!" Emmett yelled running into the house.

"Idiot." Rose murmered as i laughed.

"So what do you think babe?" Carlisle asked putting his arm around Esme and kissing her on the cheek.

"I love it." She said reaching up to kiss him on the lips. They smiled and walked into the house, followed by Alice and Jasper walking in the house hand in hand.

My dad looked down at me on his one side and looked down at Bella on his other side. he smiled at both of us and he put one arm around both of us and led us into the house. Shutting the door to our old lives and opening the door to our new one.

And so it was. I had found my daddy. He had finally welcomed me back into his life. and he had forgiven me for biting his future wife. There wedding was in a year, and i was to be the bridesmaid. I finally found a purpose in this new life. And that was love, love and family. And i would never trade anything in the world for any of them.


End file.
